1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that transfers stored image data to an external apparatus such as a PC (personal computer), and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses are known that can transfer stored image data to an external apparatus such as a PC (personal computer) via, for example, a network. Also widely used are image pickup apparatuses having a shooting mode, such as a continuous shooting mode or a bracket shooting mode, in which a plurality of items of image data are continuously obtained with one shooting instruction. Furthermore, it is becoming common that these image pickup apparatuses, like the aforementioned image processing apparatuses, have a function of transferring shot (or stored) image data to an external apparatus via a network or the like.
Generally, items of image data (referred to as continuously shot image data) shot in a shooting mode in which a plurality of shots are taken with one shooting instruction have a high correlation with each other.
Meanwhile, techniques are known that allow a user to operate an external apparatus to select image data to be transferred from an image processing apparatus to the external apparatus (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-33896 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-215397).
According to the technique disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-33896, the image processing apparatus generates a parameter list including: attached information about a plurality of items of stored image data; and the names of files containing the items of image data. The user can refer to the parameter list via the external apparatus to select only necessary items of image data, and give the instruction to transfer the items of image data from the image processing apparatus to the external apparatus.
According to the technique disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-215397, the external apparatus obtains thumbnail images for image data stored in the image processing apparatus. The user can refer to the thumbnail images via the external apparatus to select images to be transferred from the image processing apparatus to the external apparatus.
As the performance of continuous shooting of image pickup apparatuses is improving these years, many items of image data can be obtained in a short time. Therefore, image processing apparatuses often have many items of continuously shot image data having a high correlation with each other.
However, the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-33896 and the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-215397 do not particularly consider how to treat items of image data with a high correlation with each other. Therefore, in cases such as where many highly correlated images like continuously shot images are included, it is difficult for the user to select via the external apparatus items of image data to be transferred. This is because, for example in the technique of the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-215397, the external apparatus receives many thumbnail images for highly correlated items of image data and therefore displays many substantially overlapping thumbnail images, making it difficult for the user to find desired items of image data among those thumbnail images.
The present invention has been made in the light of these situations, and a feature thereof is to provide a technique that facilitates a user's selection of desired items of image data even when many items of image data with a high correlation with each other are included.